


Distrazione

by rainbowdasharp



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One-Shot, date, prompt: out on a date, really fluff, written for ESO round 3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: La notifica di un messaggio lampeggiava sullo schermo; il mittente? Leo Tsukinaga, nonché anche il motivo di tutta la sua agitazione. Era lui, infatti, che aspettava inquieto – era sempre lui che, il giorno prima, all'uscita dal campo di tiro con l'arco, lo aveva improvvisamente invitato ad uscire fuori il giorno dopo.Imprevedibile, come una stella cadente.| leokasa, submission for Enstars Olympic Shipping round 3! Day 2: Out on a date |





	Distrazione

**Author's Note:**

> Ultima fatica per l'ESO, ho davvero scritto questa fic in un giorno in pratica ma l'idea mi frullava per la testa e, anche se magari un po' poco curata, ci tenevo davvero a metterla giù per iscritto e, in generale, cercare di portare un'altra fic per il mio team!  
Ormai l'ESO è finito e devo dire che è stata un'esperienza super costruttiva per me, che di solito impiego vite intere a scrivere anche una sola fic. Sicuramente adesso mi prenderò una pausa, almeno per qualche giorno, ma ho imparato che posso produrre davvero tanto se mi metto di impegno.  
Non posso che sperare che questo "boccone" di fic possa piacervi! ♥

L'orologio segnava le dieci e trenta, con uno scarto di qualche secondo. 

La calura estiva avrebbe potuto essere peggiore, ma Tsukasa non era abituato a passare chissà quanto tempo al sole e, soprattutto, non nel bel mezzo di una piazza piuttosto trafficata. Era già la quarta volta che gettava al proprio orologio un'occhiata nervosa, con l'ansia che pian piano gli mordicchiava lo stomaco. 

Odiava aspettare.

Era così teso che persino l'improvvisa vibrazione del cellulare riuscì a farlo balzare appena sul posto, come un perfetto idiota e quasi non fece cadere proprio lo smartphone dalle dita, tanto gli tremavano le mani.

La notifica di un messaggio lampeggiava sullo schermo; il mittente? Leo Tsukinaga, nonché anche il motivo di tutta la sua agitazione. Era lui, infatti, che aspettava inquieto – era sempre lui che, il giorno prima, all'uscita dal campo di tiro con l'arco, lo aveva improvvisamente invitato ad uscire fuori il giorno dopo.

Imprevedibile, come una stella cadente. 

Tsukasa non era neanche sicuro di aver accettato, a dirla tutta. Ricordava solo il suo Leader, improvvisamente troppo vicino, lui e i suoi indecifrabili occhi verdi – quel punto di colore troppo vivido per essere comune, eppure familiare quanto un abete nel periodo natalizio – e il panico che gli aveva serrato prima lo stomaco e poi la gola, che lo aveva reso incapace di rispondere adeguatamente a quell'invito. Non aveva avuto poi il cuore di rifiutare. 

O forse non aveva voluto. 

Ad ogni modo, Tsukasa si aspettava parecchie cose da quel messaggio: un avviso di ritardo, ad esempio se non addirittura vedere quell'uscita rimandata se non cancellata.

Di certo non una foto di un negozio di strumenti musicali (con tanto di insegna tagliata, nell'inquadratura), con in allegato un “Ucchuu! Trovami, se ci riesci!”.

«_Are you kidding me?_»

In un primo momento, Tsukasa valutò l'idea di rispondere a quel messaggio con un insulto ma questo avrebbe poi significato tornarsene a casa con la consapevolezza di essere stato preso in giro. Ed ecco che qui l'istinto di dimostrare a quell'egocentrico del suo Re di che cosa era capace prese il sopravvento e, dopo aver dato un'ultima occhiata alla foto, partì a passo spedito verso i tre grandi viali che circondavano la piazza.

Certo, c'era un piccolo dettaglio da non sottovalutare: Tsukasa difficilmente metteva piede in centro, soprattutto da solo e, men che meno, senza un mezzo che lo portasse comodamente da una parte all'altra della città. Così, smartphone alla mano, iniziò a chiedere: entrò prima in una libreria, scusandosi del disturbo, e chiese se riconoscessero quel luogo. Poi in una caffetteria fatta di colori pastello e luci vivaci, un konbini, un negozio di abiti molto trafficato. 

Fu una delle commesse di quest'ultimo a riconoscere la vetrina del negozio e ad indicargli la strada.

Era passata più di un'ora ormai. Il giovane Suou ringraziò tra sé e sé gli allenamenti in sala prove degli ultimi mesi, che lo avevano reso decisamente più resistente allo sforzo fisico e quindi anche a camminate intense come quella; nonostante la fatica, però, si stava rivelando tutto anche troppo divertente: non vedeva l'ora di trovarsi di fronte alla faccia stupita di Leo, che sicuramente non lo credeva capace di trovare quel posto da solo. 

(Effettivamente, non lo aveva trovato da solo ma era comunque riuscito a cavarsela).

«Ah, sì, è stato qui un'oretta fa. Mi ha lasciato questo, da dare ad un ragazzino rosso» borbottò il commesso al bancone del negozio, l'aria burbera ma al tempo stesso pacifica, mentre gli tendeva una busta per lettere. Con un movimento meccanico, il ragazzo afferrò quello che l'uomo gli tendeva e, un po' bruscamente, tirò fuori una lettera e quella che avevano tutta l'aria di essere una polaroid e un disco anonimo, scarabocchiato frettolosamente dalla calligrafia confusionaria di Leo. 

“Pensavi di aver già vinto, ma ne hai ancora di strada da fare! Mi troverai alla fine del percorso, wahahah! Gli oggetti magici ti terranno compagnia!”

Tsukasa era talmente attonito che non riuscì neanche ad arrabbiarsi. Lo irritò solo che, nel leggerlo, riuscì ad immaginare senza sforzo la voce del senpai. 

Nella piccola foto, c'era raffigurata un'altra vetrina, che aveva tutta l'aria di appartenere ad un negozio di giocattoli. Dopo essersi lasciato andare ad un sonoro sbuffo, Tsukasa si congedò con un inchino piuttosto formale dal commesso, scusandosi per la stramberia dell'amico e poi uscì di corsa dal negozio.

Aveva già visto una simile vetrina? Non ne era sicuro. Avrebbe dovuto osservare con più attenzione ciò che lo circondava – magari, di nuovo, chiedere in giro. Stavolta fu più intraprendente e chiese ai passanti: un signore sulla cinquantina, che scosse la testa perché non aveva idea di dove fosse il luogo nella foto e poi una donna con in braccio un bambino piccolo che invece, con gentilezza, gli indicò la strada.

«Prosegui ancora per un centinaio di metri, lo troverai subito».

E, in effetti, fu così: ecco la vetrina del negozio, davanti alla quale, però, non stava nessuno. Tsukasa si decise dunque ad entrare, ma quel che accadde fu del tutto simile a quanto era avvenuto nel negozio di musica poco prima: la commessa, seppur gentilmente, gli porse una busta con dentro un'altra lettera, una seconda polaroid e il pupazzo di un leoncino. 

Sulla lettera, stavolta, non c'erano altro che note musicali – era ovviamente uno spartito, ripiegato su se stesso, mentre dalla polaroid si poteva vedere soltanto un bancone pieno zeppo di dolci di ogni misura e due tazze di caffè fumanti. 

«Deve tenerci molto a te» fu il commento della ragazza che gli aveva dato il secondo indizio, da dietro il bancone, mentre Tsukasa fissava intensamente i pochi indizi che aveva, preso dai suoi pensieri. «Praticamente è una caccia al tesoro!»

Tsukasa sbatté appena le palpebre, preso in contropiede. Poi si sciolse in un mezzo sorriso ed agitò appena la mano con fare rassegnato. «No, il mio senpai è così. Si diverte a prendermi in giro»,

La ragazza non replicò, ma sembrava non essere molto d'accordo con quanto le aveva detto. Tsukasa la salutò formalmente e poi, dopo aver chinato appena il capo, uscì dal negozio. 

Stavolta non ebbe bisogno di chiedere informazioni. Sapeva benissimo quale locale fosse quello raffigurato nella polaroid: non era vicino stavolta, anzi, dovette camminare a lungo prima di raggiungerlo. 

Il sole era ancora alto ma, ormai, la giornata sembrava volgere al termine. 

Tsukasa spinse appena la porta, sulla cima della quale risuonò appena un campanello, che annunciò pigramente l'entrata del cliente, ricorrente nel caso di Tsukasa: fu accolto da un ragazzo dall'aria mite (lo conosceva, era stato assunto da non molto ma, nonostante i tipici errori dell'inesperienza, era di buone maniere) che, senza neanche chiedergli se desiderava qualcosa, lasciò che si accomodasse ad un tavolo già preparato per due. 

C'era un'altra busta poggiata vicino al segnaposto ma, con sua sorpresa, quando la aprì la trovò a vuota: nessuna polaroid, nessuna lettera – niente di niente. 

«Cosa ti aspettavi?»

«Almeno un biglietto» rispose, sovrappensiero, prima di alzare lo sguardo e trovare lo sguardo divertito di Leo Tsukinaga dal lato opposto del tavolo, apparso dal nulla ma accomodato sulla propria sedia come se fosse stato lì dal principio. «Leader!» esclamò il giovane, in parte offeso ma anche sorpreso. 

«Ucchuu~!» ridacchiò un attimo dopo il suo Re, prima di porgergli il menù del locale, come se quella giornata fosse stata perfettamente normale. «Che cosa prendi?»

«U-Un momento, si può sapere che cosa—che cosa è significato, _oggi_?» provò a chiedere Tsukasa, anche se intanto aveva ormai aperto il menù, trascinato dagli eventi e da Leo (come al solito).

Leo sembrò inizialmente ignorare la sua domanda ma, quando incrociò seppur di fretta lo sguardo del rosso, ebbe un lieve cedimento. 

«Una distrazione».

«_Distrazione_?» gli fece eco Tsukasa.

«Eri tutto preso dalle tue questioni di famiglia» ma non aggiunse altro, forse perché gli piaceva essere enigmatico (o forse perché aveva paura di dir troppo). Per chiudere la questione, chiuse di scatto il menù con un gesto fin troppo rumoroso e poi cominciò ad agitarsi per attirare l'attenzione del cameriere. «Io ho già deciso, sbrigati oppure non ti offro un bel niente!»

  


Di quella giornata, a Tsukasa rimasero un cd, su cui scoprì una volta a casa, Leo aveva fatto incidere una base tutta per lui, il pupazzo di un leoncino e due polaroid: quella della vetrina del negozio di giocattoli e una di loro due insieme, le tazze alzate e le bocche piene di briciole di muffin. 

Un primo passo, seppur timido ed impacciato.


End file.
